mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Game-fanatic/The Alternate Adventures of the Blankyjet Crew
Um, hi. This is the villain's story of the Blankyjet adventures. So in this roleplay it'll be from Neo MorcuCorp's point of view. RULES #'Do not try to solve situations too quickly.' Please don't try to solve any situations too quickly. As this would make the story too short and boring. Which would, like, eliminate the point of this. For example, :*'Heil Neo MorcuCorp:' Oh no! The Blankyjet Crew have saved the baby! What do we do? :*'Pain in the Butt:' My super-cool-Blankyjet-Crew-finding-machine-that-I-just-got-now-that-nobody-else-has-machine tells me they are on Pluto. :*'Heil Neo MorcuCorp:' Hooray! :*'Pain in the Butt:' *teleports to Pluto* *slaughters Blankyjet Crew-members* *teleports back* Here. :*'Heil Neo MorcuCorp:' Thank you! :*'Pain in the Butt:' Yeah, I'm cool like that. #'Overpowered-ness.' Please do not be overpowered, or it's just plain unfair, and not cool. This also can break rule one. So, yeah, seriously! #'No killing.' Don't kill. This is a family-friendly blog, wiki, and site. Even though we're villains, we can only brutally injure a pathetic, unworthy civilian, or Blankyjet Crew-member. #'HEART-POUNDING SITUATION!! AAAAH...oh wait, they're logged off.' Don't make a major-plot-changer when somebody's logged off, or log off yourself! It's kinda sad if ya miss out. And it'll get boring waiting for the user. So, uh, yeah. #'Controllin' other characters.' No controllin' people's characters. It's kinda weird to be doin' that anyway, 'cuz they did call for that character, and all. Just refrain from doing it, unless it is necessary to the plot. #'No profanity.' No swearing, cursing, bad-words, whatever you call 'em! This is a kid-friendly place. I will not tolerate any language. #'WE ARE ALL FRIENDS.' Lets keep it that way. Those rules are subject to change and can be added anytime. If the situation comes up. Failure in following '-some-' of these rules might result in a ban from this roleplay, or just a small warning. If you continue to bother us after being banned, you will be blocked from the Wiki for harassment. But no fears, I won't block people who immediately don't follow any of the rules. That's last result. And here is what we got so far. Previously in our Adventures *'Morcubus:' *in shower, rubbing armpits with soap bar* Mary had a pitiful lamb, pitiful lamb, pitiful la -- *'?:' M-morcubus, sir? *'Morcubus:' AAAAGH!!! Can't you see the abhorrent Morcubus is in the middle of his cleansing?! Accursed mortals! Can't even have private time inside the bathroom?! *'?:' S-sorry, Sir...we've just received an urgent report...f-from C-Commander Esma... *'Morcubus:' Ugh, coming, coming! LATER *'Morcubus:' *walks into a dark conference room with black walls and floor, and a huge screen at the back of the room, straightening his bathrobe* I, the terrifying and gruesome Morcubus, Prince of Monsters, is present, as you have requested! What is it that's so important you had to interrupt his bathtime?! *'Esma:' Your Horribleness, our underlings have discovered an interesting group of pitiful, imbecilic nincompoops. *'Brandi:' Some of our Wiki-operatives are suspiciously venturing in an unauthorized vehicle. *'Morcubus:' Hm... is it owned by MorcuCorp? *'Esma:' No, sir. *'Morcubus:' Suspicious indeed. But this was still a pathetic excuse to get me out of the shower! *'Esma:' Sorry, sir. But we are concerned that they may soon attempt to do something off-limits. *'Morcubus:' Like what?! The most "defying" thing that's happened lately is that AU-pest! And he hasn't tried to destroy us in awhile... *'Esma:' Um... *'Brandi:' They may be aiding him sir! *'Esma:' Nice save... *'Morcubus:' Fine. Send that pitiful mortal to spy on them. Um... what's his name? He's in charge of Wiki operations... *'Esma:' Koopster, sir? *'Morcubus:' Yes, him. It is a male, correct? *'Brandi:' Hahaha... Yes, sir. *'Morcubus:' Now be off! I hope this isn't just another raise-attempt, because it is not happening! *'Brandi:' (Darn.) Yes, Sire. *Morcubus: Now I shall go resume my cleansing, if you have no more requests... *'Esma:' No, Sire. We'll keep you updated if the twerps get in the way of our operations... *'Morcubus:' Good. Now leave me be. *'Esma and Brandi:' Yes, Sire. *respectful bow* In another room in the Neo MorcuCorp HQ *'Garque:' *nervously playing with fingers, and then all of a sudden, a ninja star is thrown in the wall right next to him* Eep! *'Star:' *goes to take ninja star out of wall* New operative, you must focus more with your mind, and be calm if an opponent attacks you. *'Garque:' S-sorry...I'm just k-kinda new at this b-bad guy stuff... *gulp* *'Sylvia:' *comes from behind, glaring at Star with huge googly eyes* This is like, totally kradulus! When do we get to do real stuff?!